Sonic Adventure: Grounded
---- Mildred |date = October 7, 2016 |website = Tumblr Tumblr (Story) |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Comic (plus one game) |status = Ongoing (current arc: ???)}} Sonic Adventure: Grounded is a crossover AU created by Team Grounded; a team consisting of original creator Juddy (also known by the handle CyclonicCircuit) and co-creators Mildred and Menoshe. Sonic Adventure: Grounded combines the original setting of Undertale and the world of the Sonic the Hedgehog game series, and chronicles Frisk's journey through the Underground, meeting a plethora of familiar faces from the Sonic series' past and present. Aside from the comic itself, this AU also has a prequel game in the form of Sonic Adventure: Grounded ~ Act 0, which can be found here. Characters Frisk * The protagonist of this story. Adventurous, snarky and a bit of a hothead, Frisk ends up in the depths of the crashed Angel Island due to a freak occurrence that fused their soul with the red Sol Emerald and entranced them, resulting in their throwing themselves into the underground caverns beneath the island. * After their brief rest period in Silver's hideout, they largely return to their chatty, overconfident self, though just how they managed to arrive there while in said trance is a mystery. * Underneath their brash, cocky demeanor lies a heart of gold and a strong sense of justice matched only by their determination. Omochao * The ever-familiar robotic Chao. While the Omochao line are usually a talkative bunch, this one is uncharacteristically quiet more often than not. * The reason for this is, as of the latest part, unknown, though it has a certain skill never seen in any other Omochao unit; the ability to manipulate water. Silver the Hedgehog * The self-proclaimed guardian of the Marble Ruins, and the Chao that reside there. Silver is every bit the kind-hearted, helpful soul he was, but seeing several humans come and go, as well as being locked underground for an unspecified amount of time, have left their mark on him. * Despite this, he is still prone to light-hearted antics from time to time, even sketching his face on an old signpost somewhere within the Ruins. Tikal the Echidna * Frisk's hint-orb-like spirit guide. Tikal first introduces herself within a flashback (referred to as a 'replay' by the comic) after they fall asleep in Silver's hideout. * With her assistance, Frisk wakes up, both in the metaphorical and literal sense. Birdie * A blue Flicky adorned with a blue pendant-like locket that became lost in the Marble Ruins. Frisk managed to befriend and offer their assistance to them despite still being in their entranced state. * Little is known about the Flicky other than its nervousness in the face of danger, and the photo inside their locket, which displays a familiar trio of birds, and an equally familiar team. Location Changes * The first Zone of the story is the Marble Ruins Zone, sharing its name and location with the second Zone of the original Sonic the Hedgehog title. Additional Changes * The 'rings' mechanic is present from the Sonic series, and functions identically. * Enhanced movement, such as jumping and running, have been added, allowing for increased navigation and platforming challenges. * The Special Stages, locations originating from the Classic Era of Sonic games, are also present. Rather than the Chaos Emeralds, however, a Wisp type is awarded upon completion. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Comic